Techniques extracted from the prior art come from the field of a few micron fabrication technology wherein the dimensional resolution is now comparable to the thicknesses of the thermally grown silicon oxide layers on silicon. From these techniques, the novel structure and method for the NPN lateral transistor with greatly reduced parasitic capacitance and resistances is achieved.